


A sick day for Bug Boy

by Moonshoesklaine



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Migraine, Sick!Hodgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoesklaine/pseuds/Moonshoesklaine
Summary: Jack Hodgins was not sick.Only, he 100% totally was.Jack gets a migraine at work and Angela takes him home to look after him.





	A sick day for Bug Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit it's been two years since I last posted something. I've been watching a lot of Bones recently and in my opinion there's not enough Hodgins fanfiction out there. I will eventually get around to updating my other fics to people who are following those, but for now, enjoy some sick!Hodgins fluff. 
> 
> Want to see something specific? Come on over to my Tumblr and say hi! Send me a prompt! (I'm under the same name).

Jack Hodgins was not sick. He was just tired. That was all. He had been up for most of the night working on the latest case and must have forgotten to drink enough water yesterday; that would explain the headache that greeted him as he woke up that morning.

But he was not sick.

For the first time in a very long time, he had to drag himself out of bed – something that wasn’t usually a problem, given that he loved his job – but this morning, he wanted nothing more than to turn off his alarm, close his eyes and sleep for a week.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from the comfort of his bed and into a fresh set of clothes. He had planned on wearing that shirt he knew Angela adored on him, in an attempt to win her back, but the moment he stood up and felt the chill, he realised that today would be a hoodie day.

He’d stopped to get coffee on the way to the Jeffersonian, and it’s no wonder he received some…looks; his jeans and oversized hoodie, combined with his well worn converse and the fact that he hadn’t shaved in days made him look as shitty as he was refusing to feel.

By the time he got to work not five minutes later, the rest of the team was already gathered around the table in the middle of the lab; they already had a case.

“Dr. Hodgins you are just in time. Booth got a call this morning, We found this body a few miles away and we were hoping you could help to identify these.”

She held out a small petri dish containing a few small, pale eggs and waited as he pulled on his lab coat.

“Sure, yeah, I can take a look at them.” He took the petri dish from her, offering a small smile as he started to walk away.

“Hey, Hodgins, your tag is sticking out.”  
“Huh?” He looked down and realised that in the state he had been in that morning, he had pulled his hoodie on inside out. It was kind of annoying that nobody in the coffee shop had thought to point that out to him but oh well, “Oh shit. Thanks, Booth.”  
“Yeah, no problem. Listen, Bones we’ve really gotta go.”

He pointed at his watch as if to emphasise the point and a few minutes later the only people left in the lab were Cam and Angela.

“Do you think Hodgins is alright?”  
“Hodgins? Why?”  
“I don’t know. Do you ever just have a feeling?”  
“Frequently. I very rarely have them about Dr. Hodgins though.”

The two ladies chuckled.

“I’m gonna get a start on giving this guy a face.”  
“The sooner the better. Oh, and if there’s anything I’ve learnt about gut feelings…they’re rarely wrong. If you think something’s up with Hodgins…make sure he’s okay.”  
“Okay, I will do. Thanks Cam.”

When she walked away she had every intention of getting started on the facial reconstruction, she really did, but she caught Hodgins just as he was coming out of the men’s room. She was starting to trust that her gut feeling was right. He was pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked, and without his lab coat on she could see that he still hadn’t fixed his hoodie.

He wasn’t looking where he was going, and as a result, bumped into Angela, nearly knocking her down.

“Oh, crap! Sorry, Ange.”  
“Hey, no, it’s okay. My fault. Jack, are you feeling alright?”  
“Who? Me? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit tired; that’s all.”  
“That’s all?”  
“Mmhmm. That’s all. Anyway, I’ve really gotta go, you know. Eggs to examine, murderers to catch."  
“Right...”

She trailed off when she saw him squeeze one of his eyes shut. He pinched the bridge of his nose again.

“Well, if you need anything, just give me a call, okay?”  
“I will. Thanks, Ange.”

The facial reconstruction didn’t take too long at all. She brought it to Cam – who was still examining the body – as soon as she was done.

“So I’m pretty sure that this is what our guy looked like.”  
“Huh. Just looks like your average Joe Bloggs.”  
“Yeah. It’s a shame. I guess at least now we may be able to get hold of a relative, or a wife, or someone who can get some closure maybe.”  
“We’ll figure it out. We always do. Did you check in with Hodgins?”

Her frown turned to a smile – though it practically bled sympathy, “Hodgins is sick. I think. I can’t be too sure, but he still hasn’t fixed his hoodie, he – quite literally – bumped into me coming out the bathroom earlier, and he keeps pinching the bridge of his nose. It may just be a headache, it may be something more; I don’t know. But if I know Hodgins, he probably won’t admit it.”  
“Hmm. Yeah. Well I’ll keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t take on more than what’s necessary.”

She scoffed, “Yeah, just you try and stop him. I think I’m gonna go pay him a visit – see if he’s made any progress with those eggs.”

Although she said she would be checking on his progress, both ladies knew that she would actually be checking to see if he was okay.  
“Okay. Let me know how he’s doing. With those eggs.”  
“Will do.”

Hodgins hadn’t made much progress with the eggs as it turned out – but that was partly because there wasn’t much progress to make. She walked in to find him laid back in the desk chair (though she didn’t know it even went that far back). He had his eyes closed and was using his hoodie as a shield over them. His notebook was on the desk in front of him, open to a page he’d obviously been half way through writing.

She also noted that all of the lights in the room were turned off, so the only light was coming from the screen in front of him. If it wasn’t for that dim light and the gentle snores coming from his direction, Angela would probably have assumed that he had stepped out, leaving the office empty.

Even though she debated leaving him to it, she thought about it, and they did have a murderer to catch. The way she saw it, the sooner they got information to Booth, the sooner she could take Hodgins home (because yes she probably would take him back to hers) and get him better. Kneeling down so she was just about on his level, she laid a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently.

“Jack, wake up.”

Nothing.

“Jack? Come on sweetie.”

Still nothing.

She was struck with an idea, and oh boy he was going to hate her for this – but oh boy she was going to hate herself for this, too. She walked over to a nearby table and picked up a metal tray that had nothing on it. With the tray in her hand, she moved to the door and hovered over the light switch. She hated the fact that she was about to do this, and with one hand she flicked on the lights, throwing the tray to the ground with the other. She winced as it made a loud twang the moment it made contact.

Hodgins shot up immediately. His hoodie flew off his face, so he was quick to squeeze his eyes shut, “Lights, please. Lights.”

And if Angela could see, she would have seen that he had tears in his eyes. She complied, though, and flicked the switch quickly. She also thought to close the door – it wouldn’t block out all of the noise, but the majority of it would be silenced.

“Sorry. I had to wake you up some how.”  
“S’okay. Just wanted to rest my eyes for a minute. What’s up?”  
“I just wanted to come and find out if you know what those eggs are yet?”  
“Oh, yeah.”

He shifted forward so that he was closer to the desk, using his hoodie to cover the screen – effectively blocking out most of what little light remained in the room.

“These, are spider eggs. They, uh, they haven’t hatched yet, and they’re probably a little while off hatching anyway, but yeah. They’re spider eggs.”

He picked up his notebook to consult his notes. It took him a while to make out the words, partly because the words seemed to be jumping around the page, but partly because it was so dark that it was difficult to see anything at all.

“They don’t come from where the remains were found, though.”  
“Oh? So he wasn’t killed where they found him?”  
“I guess not.”  
“So where do they come from?”  
“I don’t know.”

She frowned, and closed the distance between them. She picked up the notebook, but his words didn’t make much sense to her this time, “You don’t know? But you always know. This is like, your thing.”  
“Yeah. I can’t remember, but I know I was thinking about something and then just – ”

He had to pause for a moment, to close his eyes again as another wave of pain hit him right behind the eyes.

“It’s just, my head, Ange. It hurts real bad, so I can’t really concentrate on anything at the minute, and I remember that I thought I knew where they came from, but then I just – I just had to close my eyes for a minute and then I guess I fell asleep and now I can’t remember and – Son of a bitch!”

He practically screamed the last part and doubled over in pain. Angela was quick to reach out. She kept her hand against his back and waited until he was able to sit back up again.

“Are you okay?”  
“It hurts so much.”

His voice cracked on the last word.

“Oh, sweetie.”

She pulled him in for a hug and just held him as he cried into her shoulder. 

Eventually she had to release him. She lowered him into his chair again and brushed a hand through his hair.

“I’ll be back in a minute, okay? I’m going to tell Cam that I’m taking you home.”  
“Okay.”

She picked up his notebook, and brought it with her as she made her way over to Cam. When she got there, Booth and Brennan had joined and the three of them were discussing updates of the case. Cam was the first to spot Angela.

“Angela, hey. I sent your face to Booth, they know who this guy was. They’ve got people bringing his husband over to the FBI as we speak. What did you get from Hodgins? Is that his notebook?”  
“Yeah. I’m taking him home.”  
“You’re – you’re taking him home?”  
“Is he okay?”

She handed his notebook to Cam.

“He’s got a headache. A real bad one. Can’t deal with any light, super sensitive to noise; the works.”  
“Sounds more like a migraine to me.”  
“Yeah, I think so. I think I’m going to take him back to mine, make sure he’s not alone, you know?”  
“Did he manage to find anything out about the eggs?”  
“He says they’re spider eggs. They don’t come from where you found the remains but he can’t remember where they’re from. His brain isn’t really focusing on anything right now.”  
“Well, something’s better than nothing. We can work with something.”  
“Agreed. Angela, go and get your car, park it right outside the front door, I’m gonna go and get bug boy. I’ll carry him out to you, it’ll probably be a lot quicker.”  
“Booth your back – ”  
“Will be fine, Bones. One of my people is suffering, alright? I just want to make sure he’s alright. Migraines are a bitch, so the less work he has to do the better. Hopefully he’s managed to fall asleep, that way he won’t try and fight me on it.”

She smiled at him. Angela headed out, quick-walking to her car whilst Booth headed straight for Hodgins. Thankfully, he had fallen asleep again, and was in the same position he had been when Angela had found him. Booth slipped one arm under his knees and the other just below his elbows with ease. He carried him bridal style through the Jeffersonian, and when anyone looked over he dared them to say a word about it.

To get to the door, he had to cross the lab, which meant passing Cam and Brennan. Cam cooed at him, but Brennan tried to get a closer look, “He doesn’t look good, Booth. He does in fact look quite pale.”  
“Yeah, well he’s ill Bones, okay? People don’t tend to look their best when they’re ill. I’ll tell you one thing, though – the dude is heavier than he looks.”  
“That makes sense. Despite his small stature, Dr. Hodgins is in quite good shape. His muscles are well defined, and he looks after himself, so that doesn’t surprise me in the slightest. What you’re feeling is probably more muscle than it is body fat.”

Cam couldn’t help but laugh at that, though it could have also been the look on Booth’s face by the time Brennan had finished.

“Yeah. Sure. Thanks Bones.”  
“No problem.”

When it was clear that that would be the end of the conversation Booth continued on to Angela’s car. She was waiting right out front – in fact, if she was any closer she could have met them in the lab.

“Aww, poor guy.”  
“Out like a light. Do you want him in the front or the back?”  
“Whatever’s easiest for you.”

Neither one of those options was difficult, but he was closer to the back seat, so he shifted Hodgins in such a way that he could open the back door and slid him in. He didn’t stir once. His head lolled to the side once in the car; Booth couldn’t help but see Parker when he looked at Hodgins. He often found that people looked more childlike when they were asleep, but with Hodgins especially – someone who he saw as one of his people – he felt a something paternal twinge within him.

“Listen, give me a call if you need anything.”  
“I will, thanks Booth! Could you ask Cam if she wants me back? Only I kind of want to look after sleeping beauty here.”

She motioned to the unconscious man in the back and Booth didn’t even need to look at him before he answered, “I’ll talk to Cam. I’m sure we can make do for a day or two. I’m pretty sure the guy’s brother did it anyway. He wasn’t even surprised when we told him he was dead. Just – look after Hodgins.”

“I will. Thanks again, Booth.”

He shut the door and waved them off. He had no doubt that Cam would agree with him about giving Angela the time off. He’d talk with her anyway, just in case, but he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

When Angela pulled up outside her place, she realised that unlike Booth, she wouldn’t be able to carry Hodgins, so she was going to have to wake him up.

It wasn’t as hard this time. It took him a minute to wake up properly, and even then his words were short and scarce. She kept one arm firmly around his and supported his other elbow with her other arm as they took the journey to her bedroom one small, slow, step at a time.

She still had a few clothes of Hodgins at her place from when they were together and made quick work of getting him into sweatpants and a loose, comfier t shirt. His hoodie seemed pretty soft so she pulled that over him afterwards and eased him down into her bed.

“Don’t fall asleep yet. I’ll get you something to take for your head.”

She returned moments later with a glass of water and a few pills. She had to do most of the work because Hodgins had been pretty out of it from the minute she’d woken him up in the car. He didn’t even make any remarks when she undressed him, and Hodgins fully there – ill or not – definitely would have. It was a testament to how bad he must have been feeling.

“Okay, sweetie, now you can get some rest. I’ll be back in a bit to check on you.”

But Hodgins was asleep before Angela had gotten to ‘now’. She pulled the blinds down, leaving the room in complete darkness before pulling the door shut behind her.

As she settled down on the sofa to watch a movie, she had absolutely no idea what was in store for them over the next few days.

But no, Hodgins was totally not sick.


End file.
